


[Podfic of] Breakfast in bed

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: <i>Ficlet written for the prompt - 'PK/Carey - breakfast in bed'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [croissantkatie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breakfast in Bed (ficlet)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32853) by puckling. 



> Beta by podcath. Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 03:35  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Breakfast%20in%20bed.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Breakfast%20in%20bed.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
